A movement of electrons, about an atom's nucleus, generates specific ionic interactions and energy emissions, thereby resulting in an ion-based electromagnetic signature pattern of the atom. The electromagnetic signature patterns of multiple atoms are compounded into molecular electromagnetic signature patterns when the multiple atoms combine to form molecules. Similarly, the electromagnetic signature patterns of multiple molecules are compounded into cellular electromagnetic signature patterns when the multiple molecules combine to form cells. Consequently, a tissue, which is composed of multiple cells, has a characteristic electromagnetic signature or image pattern that is a cumulative result of individual electromagnetic signature patterns of the multiple atoms.
In case where the tissue is harmed, injured, diseased, or exhibiting pain, its electromagnetic signature pattern exhibits an abnormality, generally reflective of abnormal ionic cell gradient which leads to abnormal functioning of the tissue, structural damage or even death of the cells. A major cause of this is an abnormal movement of electrons, which abnormally alters the shape and electron field of the atoms, which further alters the membrane structure and ionic balance of the molecule, which in-turn alters the normal functioning and chemistry of the cell, thereby resulting in cell dysfunction, cell damage, and/or cell death.
Diverse research has shown that the cellular functions of the tissues may be affected by magnetic stimuli. Weak magnetic fields exert a variety of biological effects, including causing alterations in cellular ion flux, and consequently affecting the electromagnetic signature pattern of the cells and subsequently, affecting the electromagnetic signature pattern of the tissues formed from those cells.
Conventionally, it is also known that electrical activity in some form is involved in many aspects of human physiology. For example, electrical activity has been measured during the regeneration of bone. In addition, it is well recognized that many cellular responses are dictated by electrical gradients generated in the cell (for example, nerve cells). Therefore, it is possible that exposure of the human body to an electromagnetic field could produce a beneficial physiological response in the body.
There exist several assumptions attending to the mechanism of the effect of low frequency magnetic field exposure on tissues. For example, low frequency magnetic field exposures have been proposed to exert their effect(s) through the induction of electric currents. Generally, research into magnet therapy is divided into two distinct areas, namely, pulsed bioelectric magnetic therapy and fixed magnetic therapy. It is estimated that probably 85 to 90 percent of the scientific literature is on pulsed bioelectric bio-magnetic therapy, and the remainder is on therapy with fixed solid magnets. There exist different theories regarding the essential mechanisms of magnetic therapy, most of which are focused on questions of polarity among other issues. However, fixed magnetic therapy has yet to be widely accepted by the scientific and medical community.
Passive electrical properties of biological tissues are characterized by an impedance, the value of which is determined by the capacitance, inductance and conductance of the corresponding of the tissue of interest. The active component of electric conductivity at low frequencies depends, in the main, on the amount and the electrolyte composition of the intercellular liquid; at high frequencies an additional contribution is made by the electrical conductivity of cells. Since the resistance of cells is series-connected with that of the cellular membrane, there occurs a frequency dispersion of the electric conductivity of biological tissues. Having high dielectric property and an extremely small thickness, bilayer cell lipid membranes are characterized by a large value of charge capacity of the membranes and, consequently, the capacitance properties of biological tissues are due to the considerable polarization capacity of the dielectric of the membrane which depends on its relative permittivity. At high frequencies polarization mechanisms become switched-off with slowing-down of the relaxation time; therefore, with an increase in the frequency, the capacity of tissues to retain charge decreases.
In the range of low frequencies, the impedance of tissues is determined, mainly by their resistive properties. To this range there pertain tissues having a high electric conductivity (nerve tissue). At the range of medium frequencies are tissues whose electrical properties are determined by the resistive and capacitive properties. At most frequencies the character of the electrical properties of tissues is capacitative (membranes, lipids). Slowed-down polarization mechanisms in this range of frequencies may involve considerable dielectric losses in the tissues. Therefore, the living cell can be represented as an oscillatory circuit with a capacitance and a resistance, the membrane capacitance being determined by free-radical reactions and by the antioxidant protection system, whereas the resistance is determined by enzymatic oxidation in or at the membrane wall.
Generation of electromagnetic field pulses from units to tens of Hz is a characteristic feature of normal functioning of various human organs. It is not only the cell that can be represented as an oscillatory circuit, but higher organization levels of living matter as well: tissues and organs with different predominance of glucose oxidation pathways, systems of organs and the entire organism as an inductively equilibrium system of oscillatory circuits. Such an organ as the liver comprises both glucose oxidation pathways in equal proportions, which makes it the key organ in the system regulating the capacitance and inductance of the organism. The blood circulation system per se is also a state of closed conductors, from the loops of capillaries to the greater and lesser aspects of circulation. Differences in the impedances of venous and arterial blood provide conditions for the mutual influence of organs. The electric properties of blood are determined by the amount of hemoglobin, oxygen and other cyclic compounds in it, by its protein-electrolytic composition, and by the circulation rate.
Therefore, an electric field considered within the framework of classical electrodynamics can integrate the functioning of the whole organism, by creating and preserving the specialization of different tissues. The blood circulation system being a major intermediary through which regulation is effected.
The philosophy of ancient Chinese medicine regards the organism as a single whole, in which each part is subordinated to this whole, and the whole depends on each part. Although explained in the Chinese scientific terms of 5000 years ago, ancient Chinese medical science in many ways mirrors today's understanding of biophysics and bio-physiology. The energy ch'i, divided into yang and yin principles in their constant interaction and dynamic balance, fully corresponds to the integration basis of the electromagnetic field of an oscillatory circuit, wherein the ch'i is replaced by inductance and the yang and the yin are represented as a capacitor and a resistor. Then, biologically active neurological points (“BANP”) represent additional energy regulation sources in the form of a nerve coiled around a nerve core in which an electromotive force will be generated on excitation of the nerve or weaken on removal of the excitation from the nerve, and vice versa.
The electromagnetic oscillations which exist inside every living organism depend only in part on the oscillations existing outside the organism. Though natural oscillations of the organism are excited by the oscillations of external magnetic fields, these natural oscillations then originate in the organism again, in a specific form. Each organ and each cell has its specific spectrum of oscillations, its specific characteristics of these oscillations (form and kind, as well as frequency). Maintenance of these oscillations depends on the “Q-factor” of the LC resonators of the cell, organ, tissue or organism as a whole. If the “Q-factor” of the resonator is disturbed or absent, incoherent, inadequate, pathological electromagnetic oscillations may arise. When the mechanism of self-regulation and sanitation, existing in the organism, proves to be unable to properly control these oscillations, the result will be a disease with the type of disease being determined by the type of cell, cell system, organ or organ system being effected.
Specific responses of the human organism to the action of an artificial electromagnetic field have been detected when passing over a weak low-frequency field (when the intensities of a field induced inside the organism were essentially smaller than 0.1 V/cm2). It should be noted that when the intensity of an external field is on the order of 10 V/m, the values of the field induced inside the organism practically cannot be measured experimentally. Physiological processes are controlled by ultra-low waves, i.e., by processes on the order of 1 Hz, with the specific resistance of nerve tissues of about 300 ohms/cm2, when considering the effects produced on humans by artificial and natural low-frequency electromagnetic fields in the range from 0.1 to 100 Hz.
In accordance with the principle of reciprocity of antennas, any structure performing reception of electromagnetic fields is also capable of radiating in the same frequency range. Therefore, the object of one investigation was to find electric signals within the range of low frequencies from 0.1 to 100 Hz at biologically active neurological points (BANP) of the body. Low-frequency electric signals have been detected in said zones. Those signals had maximum amplitude values at some discrete frequencies in the range of from a few Hz to tens of Hz. Furthermore, weak low-frequency radiations of electromagnetic fields in the range of from 0.1 to 100 Hz, also having a discrete spectrum in the range of tens Hz, were recorded in above the body surface in these zones. It was established that as a probe is displaced from the BAP, the amplitudes of received signals decrease sharply; the character of the spatial distribution of the signals in their zone is anisotropic. In neutral portions of the body the character of observed signals was noise-like, and their amplitude was 5 to 10 times smaller than in biologically active neural points (BANP).
It is also well known that the concept of pulsed electromagnetic effects was first observed by the renowned scientist Michael Faraday in 1831. Faraday demonstrated that time varying magnetic fields have the potential to induce current in a conductive object. Faraday found that by passing strong electric current through a coil of wire, he was able to produce electrical pulses having magnetic effects. Such pulsed magnetic stimulus was also able to induce the flow of current in a nearby electrically conductive body.
In the years following the discoveries of Faraday, pulsed electromagnetic stimulators have found application in certain areas of scientific investigation. For example, in 1965, the scientists Bickford and Freming demonstrated the use of electromagnetic stimulation to induce conduction within nerves of the face. Later, in 1982, Poison et al., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,124 produced a device capable of stimulating peripheral nerves of the body. This device was able to stimulate peripheral nerves of the body sufficiently to cause muscle activity, recording the first evoked potentials from electromagnetic stimulation. Moreover, the application of extremely low frequency (less than 100 hertz) electromagnetic signals has beneficial therapeutic effects. See, for example, the paper “Therapeutic Aspects of Electromagnetic Fields for Soft-Tissue Healing” by B. F. Siskin and J. Walker, 1995 published in Electromagnetic Fields: Biological Interactions and Mechanisms, M. Blank editor, Advances in Chemistry Series 250, American Chemical Society, Washington D.C., pages 277-285, which at pages 280-81 discusses the effects on ligaments, tendons, and muscles of fields up to 1000 Gauss using EMF pulse trains of 1 to 500 Hz, over periods of up to ten weeks.
Further, as discussed previously, bone material may also be treated using electromagnetic and/or vibrational energies. Subsequently, pulsing electromagnetic fields have been widely used by orthopedic physicians to stimulate the healing of fracture non-unions. See, e.g., the 1995 article by Bassett entitled “Bioelectromagnetics in the Service of Medicine” published in Electromagnet Fields Biological Interactions and Mechanisms, M. Blank editor, Advances in Chemistry Series 250, American Chemical Society, Washington D.C., pp. 261-275. One of the earliest practical applications of electromagnetic stimulating technology took the form of a bone growth stimulator a device that employed low frequency pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) to stimulate bone repair.
In the past, pulsed electromagnetic stimulation devices have taken a number of different forms in attempts to treat various medical conditions. Generally, these different forms have resulted in two broad categories of coil arrangements for the generation of PEMFs: (1) planar or semi-planar designs with tightly wound coils, and (2) solenoid coils. Flat, wound coils create electromagnetic fields that degrade rapidly over a short distance as they pulse away from the inducing signal.
Prior art known to the inventor includes patent to Dissing et al, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,968, entitled “Method And An Apparatus For Stimulating/Modulating Biochemical Processes Using Pulsed Electromagnetic Fields,” which discloses stimulating and/or modulating growth and differentiation in biological or plant tissue, seeds, plants, and microorganisms. Dissing discusses an apparatus including a pulse generator and a plurality of coils, in which pulsed currents cause fluctuating magnetic fields in a predetermined region holding the material to be stimulated. However, the apparatus is large and cumbersome and does not readily lend itself to private personal use.
Blackwell holds U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,941 entitled “Magnetic Coil for Pulsed Electromagnetic Field”, which teaches use of portable PEMF coils for treatment of injuries in a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,496 to McLeod relates to an apparatus and a method for regulating the growth of living tissue. The apparatus includes a deformable magnetic field generator and a magnetic field detector for producing a controlled, fluctuating, directionally oriented magnetic field parallel to a predetermined axis projecting through the target tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,587 to Gordon relates to an apparatus and method for applying pulsed electromagnetic therapy to humans and animals. Gordon teaches a straight wire element that is employed to generate the magnetic field, and, a power and timer circuit that supplies current pulses that approximate square pulses in form, so that the straight wire element generates magnetic pulses having rapid rise and fall times.
Conventionally, techniques which have been used to treat injuries using PEMF include the use of Helmholtz and toroidal coils to deliver PEMF. Such methods and apparatuses generally suffer from various disadvantages. For example, Helmholtz coils suffer from field inhomogeneity and field dropoffs in certain zones (e.g., the field drops to zero near the center of the coil). Toroidal coils are inefficient and have relatively weak field strength. Additionally, known methods of PEMF treatment have problems associated with system complexity, large size and weight, long treatment times, weak PEMF strength and low efficiencies in promoting healing. Current devices and methods of PEMF treatment further fail to provide adequate mobility during treatment.
Recent developments in molecular cell biology have confirmed the principles reflected in the above material. For example, Jiang et al, Rockfeller University, 2002, states that Ion channels exhibit two essential biophysical properties: (a) selective ion conduction, and b) the ability to gate-open in response to an appropriate stimulus. Two general categories of ion channel gating are defined by the initiating stimulus: (a) ligand binding (neurotransmitter—or second-messenger-gated channels) and (b) membrane voltage (voltage-gated channels). The structural basis of ligand gating in a K+channel is that it opens in response to intracellular Ca2+. Jiang et al reports they have cloned, expressed, and analyzed electrical properties, and determined the crystal structure of a K+channel from methanobacterium thermoautotrophicum in the (Ca2+) bound, opened state and that eight RCK domains (regulators of K+conductance) form a gating ring at the intracellular membrane surface. The gating ring uses the free energy of Ca2+ binding to perform mechanical work to open the pore.
The molecular characterization of the neuronal calcium channel has been studied by Perez-Ryes. Nature 1998, 391:896.
The role of biological ions are mediators of the cellular activity is well established. Various technologies exist for controlling movement of ionic species across the membrane of living cell. Herein, the effectuation of such movement at a distance, using axonic pathways of the nervous system, is explored with specific reference to the spinal cord relative to the pancreas.
Prior art known to the inventor of an electrotherapeutic treatment of diabetes is reflected in U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2004/0249416 to Yun et al entitled Treatment of Conditions thru Electrical Modulation of the Autonomic Nervous System. The inventor's method and systems differ greatly from the work of Yun et al; Garcia et al of U.S. Pat. No. 8,457,745 (2013); and Rezai et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,583,229 (2013).